Remus' Secret
by Female Warrior Queen
Summary: Remus is a demigod. Remus has been keeping a secret from everyone including his best friends and now when a set of books comes along his secret is about to come out. How will everyone react to his family no one knew about? How will this affect the upcoming war? Read to find out.
1. Prolouge

The Great Hall was noisy and loud with the conversations of the many students. The noise was suddenly cut short when a bright flash of light filed the room. When the light left, standing in the middle were Remus Lupin, The Tonks, The Malfoys, a large black dog and Mad Eye Moody. Remus was carrying a large box. Dumbledore stood and asked the group.

"Remus what's going on?"

"We don't know, one minute we were at home and then we were here and I'm carrying this box"

Remus stopped and looked at the box.

"It has a note attached to it"he said

Remus handed the box to Dumbledore and followed the others except the Malfoys and Moody to the Gryfinndor table while they sat at he heads.

 _Dear Magicals,_

 _I have decided that you need help in the upcoming war against the dark lord-_

Many flinched at the name,

 _-the book in this box contain four books on Harry Potter's life-_

Harry Groaned.

 _-and five others about another's life, a few among you know who he is. I will be sending people in the books at different chapters to read with you. Some will stay and other's will leave as the chapter's finish._

 _signed, a friend._

Dumbledore opened the door and pulled out the first two books.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Percy Jackson and the Olympians-

Remus and a few others paled at this. They were about to be found out.

-Lighting Thief. I think we should read the second book first."

Dumbledore opened the book.


	2. Meeting Percy and Weird Behavior

Dumbledore opened the book just as Umbridge walked in with the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones,Head of the DMLE, and Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Minister, what are you doing here"he questioned

"I received a note telling me to come here because of something important I needed to know"Fudge said

"We received two series of books, four on Mr. Harry Potter's life and five on a Percy Jackson. We were just about to start reading, would you care to join us?"the headmaster offered

Fudge nodded and sat at the head's table with the others. Dumbledore opened the book again and started reading.

 _ **I accidentally vaporize my math teacher**_

Remus paled,' _this is when he meets Alecto'_

 _ **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**_

"What's wrong with being a half-blood" Seamus Finnigan asked

"Different type of half-blood"Remus said

Seamus nodded.

 ** _If your reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try and live a normal life._**

"Being normal..."  
"Is so overrated" This came form the twins

 ** _Being a half-blood is dangerous._**

"Yeah, with all the Death Eaters trying to kill you"Ron stated

 _ **It's scary. And most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If your a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this actually happened.**_

"He has depressing thoughts,"Hermione said

"He has a reason to," Remus whispered under his breath

 _ **But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**_

"Who are they?"a Ravenclaw asked

"I don't think they're talking about death eaters,"Ron said confused

"They're not,"Remus whispered

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

 _ **My name is Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **I'm twelve years old.**_

 _ **Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in Upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**_

 ** _Yeah you could say that._**

"He just admitted to be troubled"Draco sneered, not noticing the glares being sent his way

 _ **I could start at any pint of my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus,heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**_

This received groans from the lazy people and delighted moans from the Ravenclaws, Hermione, Remus and his siblings.

"That sounds like torture,"Ron groaned

 _ **I know, it sounds like torture.**_

 _ **Most Yancy field trips were.**_

 _ **But Mr. Brunner, our latin teacher, was leading the trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle- aged guy in motorized wheelchair.**_

People who knew looked sad and wondered what happened.

 ** _He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep._**

"He slept in class! Know wonder i had to teach him so much!"Remus yelled

"You know him Professor"Hermione asked

"Yes I do"

 _ **I hoped the trip would be okay, at least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**_

 _ **Boy, was I wrong.**_

"Aren't you always"Remus muttered under his breath

 ** _See,bad things happen to me on field trips, like at my fifth grade school,when we went to the Saratoga Battlefield, I had an accident with the Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,but of course I got expelled anyway._**

Everyone laughed and the demigods smiled fondly.

 _ **And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**_

"I hope no one got hurt,"Minerva said

 _ **And the time before that...well, you get the idea.**_

 _ **This trip, I was determined to be good.**_

"He jinxed it,"Dean Thomas said with a smile,Percy was always like that.

 _ **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly,Kleptomatic girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**_

Some groaned in disgust while the demigods growled in anger.

 _ **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny, he cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several times because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin on top of all that, he was had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him,but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run on enchilada day in the cafeteria.**_

The demigods smiled fondly.

 _ **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly, brown hair, and she knew that I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on headmaster had threatened me with death by in school suspension if anything bad,embarrassing,or mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**_

 ** _"i'm going to kill her,"I mumbled._**

 ** _Grover tried to calm me down."It's okay,I like peanut butter"_**

 ** _He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch._**

 ** _"That's it." I started to get up , but Grover pulled me back into my seat._**

 ** _"You're already on probation,"he reminded me."you know who'll get blamed if anything happens."_**

"He always gets blamed for something,"Severus mumbled, thinking of his cousin's luck

 ** _Looking back on it,I should've decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. Inschool suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into._**

The wizards looked at each other and shook their heads.

 _ **Mr. Brunner led the museum rode up front in his wheelchair,guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand,three thousand gathered us around a thirteen-foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top,**_

Remus flinched at the mention of the creature.

 _ **and started telling us how it was a grave marker,a stele,for a girl about our told us about the carvings on the sides.I was trying to listen to what he had to say,because it was kind of interesting but everyone around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up the other teacher chaperone,Mrs. Dodds,would give me the evil . Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore this leather jacket even though she was fifty years looked mean enough to ride a Harley into your came to Yancy halfway thorough the year when our last math teacher had a nervous her first day,Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was the devil spawn.**_

The demigods smirked' _wrong child of the big three,Perce'_.

 _ **She would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now Honey" real sweet and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**_

The troublemakers smiled in sympathy, they knew how it felt.

 ** _One time,after she'd made me erase answers our of old math workbooks until midnight,I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was looked at me ,real serious,and said "You're absolutely right,"_**

Remus groaned quietly.

"Way to go Grover, you blew your cover again."

 _ **Mr. Brunner kept talking about the Greek funeral ,Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele,and I turned around and said,**_

 _ **"Will you shut up?"**_

"You tell her Percy!"Luna shouted from the Ravenclaw table,earning strange looks. Luna sat back down with a smile.

 _ **It came out louder than I meant it whole grouped . Brunner stopped his story.**_

 _ **"Mr. Jackson,"he said"Did you have a comment?"**_

 _ **My face was totally red.**_

Remus smiled,he looked adorable like that.

 _ **I said,"No,sir"**_

 _ **Mr. Brunner pointed out one of the pictures on the stele.**_

 _ **"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**_

 _ **I looked at the carving,and felt a rush of relief because I actually recognized it.**_

 _ **"That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**_

"He did what!"a voice shouted."he ate what?"

Everyone turned at looked at the door to the hall,where the Weasley Clan with Molly at the front,who was the one shouting.

"His children,Mrs. Weasley,"Dumbledore said "why don't you sit"

She nodded and moved to sit with her son and his friends.

 ** _"Yes,"Mr. Brunner said, Obviously not satisfied."and he did this because..."  
"Well..."I racked my brain to remember."Kronos was the king god and-"_**

Thunder boomed overhead making the wizards jump in their seats.

 _'The gods don't like that Perce'_ the demigods thought.

 ** _"God,"Mr. Brunner asked._**

 ** _"Titan,"I corrected myself."And...he didn't trust his kids who were the gods ,um,Kronos ate them right?But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And when Zeus grew up,he tricked his dad,Kronos,into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"_**

 ** _"Eww!"said some of the girls behind me._**

The wizards agreed with them.

 _ **"-and so there was this big between the gods and the titans,"I continued"and the gods won."**_

"He just summed up years of fighting into one sentence"a Ravenclaw sixth year said

"That's Percy for you"Theodore Nott said from the Slytherin table,shocking everyone but Blasie Zabini.

 _ **Some snickers from the group.**_

 _ **Behind me,Nancy mumbled to a friend,**_

 _ **"Like we're going to use this in real it's going to say on our job applications,'please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**_

 _ **"And why,Mr. Jackson,"Mr. Brunner said"to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question does this matter in real life?"**_

"Busted"The twins shouted

 ** _"Busted"Grover muttered_**

Fred and George laughed.

 _ **"Shut up,"Nancy hissed ,her face redder than her hair.**_

The Weasleys blushed at the looks.

 ** _At least Nancy got packed . Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything had radar ears._**

"More like horse ears"Sybil whispered to Poppy.

 ** _I thought about his question and shrugged._**

 ** _"I don't know,sir."_**

 ** _"I see,"Mr. Brunner looked disappointed."Well, half credit,Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine,which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course being immortal gods, had been living and growing completely undigested in the titan's gods defeated their father,sliced him into pieces with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus-_**

Remus looked pale at his memories of the place,worrying his family.

 _ **-the darkest part of the that happy note,it's time for . Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"  
**_

The magic users looked green.

 ** _The class drifted off,the girls holding their stomachs,the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses._**

"When don't they"Tonks said staring at a still pale Remus.

 ** _Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said "Mr. Jackson"_**

 ** _I knew that was coming._**

 ** _I told Grover to keep ,I turned toward Mr. Brunner._**

 ** _"Sir"_**

 ** _Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything._**

"Like Dumbledore,"Harry said

 _ **"You must learn the answer my question,"Mr. Brunner told me**_

 _ **"About** **the Titans?"**_

 _ **"About real life,and how your studies apply to it."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 _ **"What you learn from me,"He said"is vitally important.I expect you to treat it as such.I will only accept the best from you,Perseus Jackson."**_

Remus gave a shaky laugh.

"He hates his name"

 _ **I wanted to get angry,this guy pushed me so hard.**_

"He needs to"the demigods whispered.

 _ **I mean,sure it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dress up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted,**_

 _ **"What ho!"**_

 _ **and challenged us,sword against chalk to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived and their mother and what god they worshipped.**_

Everyone looked shocked.

 _ **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else,despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder**_

"What's that"Ron asked

"Don't you have that Remus,"Minerva asked her old student

"Yes, dyslexia is when the letters bounce around and or appear as different letters or a different order than they really are and it makes it hard to read or write and attention deficit disorder or ADHD is when you have a hard time sitting still, like now,"he explained and everyone noticed he was constantly shifting around

 ** _and I never made above a C- in my , he didn't, he expected me to be as good, he expected me to be better._**

 ** _And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one last look at the stele, like he had been at this girl's told me to head outside and eat my class gathered on the front of the museum, where we could watch the traffic along Fifth ,a huge storm was brewing with clouds blacker than I've ever seen over the city.I figured maybe it was global warming or something because the weather all across New York state had been weird since 'd had massive snow storms,flooding,wildfires form lightning strikes.I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in._**

Luna and Hannah smirked,Theo and Balise snorted and Severus groaned quietly.

 _ **Nobody else seemed to notice,some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers,Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from an old lady's purse,and of course Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**_

"What a horrible teacher"Molly said

"You have no idea,"Hannah muttered

 _ **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain away from the thought if we did that ,everyone wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it elsewhere.**_

The demigods glared at Umbridge when she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Detention?"Grover asked_**

 ** _"Nah,"I said"not from Brunner.I just wish he lay off me sometimes.I mean I'm not a genius."_**

 ** _Grover didn't say anything for a when i thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better,he said"Can I have your apple?"_**

Everyone laughed.

 ** _I didn't have much of an appetite,so I let him have it.I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue and thought about my mom's apartment,a little ways uptown from where we sat.I haven't seen her since Christmas.I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home._**

The demigods smiled while the women cooed.

 _ **She'd hug me and be glad to see me,but she'd be disappointed, 'd send me right back to Yancy,remind me I had to try harder,even if it was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again.I wouldn't be able to stand the sad look she'd give . Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ate celery while he read a paperback novel.A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair,making it look like a motorized cafe table.I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Boboft appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired form trying to steal from the tourist-and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.**_

 _ **"Opps,"she grinned at me with he crooked freckles were orange as if someone spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**_

 _ **I tried to stay school councelor had told me a million times,"Count to ten,get control of your temper."**_

"Never works,"the demigods mumbled

 _ **But I was so mad,my mind went blank.A wave roared in my ears.**_

"It's starting,"Remus breathed making the people near him confused.

 _ **I don't remember touching her,but the next thing I knew,Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain,screaming Percy pushed me!"**_

 _ **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**_

 _ **Some of the kids were whispering:**_

 _ **"Did you see-"**_

 _ **"-the water-"**_

 _ **"-like it grabbed her-"**_

"Cool"The prankster twins shouted.

The demigods smiled proudly.

 _ **I didn't know what they were talking I knew was I was about to get in trouble soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt from the museum gift shop,etc,etc,Mrs. Dodds turned on was a triumphant fire in her eyes,as is I'd done something she'd been waiting on all semester.**_

 _ **"Now Honey-"**_

 _ **"I know,"I grumbled,"a month erasing workbooks."**_

"Shouldn't have said that,"the troublemakers said

 _ **That wasn't the right thing to say.**_

"It wasn't"Zacharius Smith said

 ** _"Come with me,"Mrs. Dodds said_**

 ** _"Wait!"Grover yelled."It was me, I pushed her."_**

 ** _I stared at him stunned.I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for . Dodds scared Grover to glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled._**

 ** _"I don't think so Mr. Underwood,"she said_**

 ** _"But-"_**

 ** _"You-will-stay-here."_**

 ** _Grover looked at me desperately._**

"Don't you think Grover is acting strange,something is going on,"Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron,who both nodded.

 _ **"It's okay, man,"I told him."Thanks for trying."**_

 _ **"Honey,"Mrs. Dodds barked at me."now."**_

 _ **Nancy Bobofiy smirked at me.**_

 _ **I gave her my Deluxe I'll-kill-you-later I turned back to face Mrs. Dodds,but she wasn't was standing at the steps,gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**_

 _ **How'd she get there so fast?**_

 _ **I have moments like that alot,when my brain falls asleep or something and the next thing I know I've missed something as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank space behind school councelor told me this was part of the ADHD,my brain misinterpreting things.**_

 _ **I wasn't so sure.**_

 _ **I went after Mrs. Dodds.**_

 _ **Halfway up the steps I glanced back at was looking pale,cutting his eyes between me and ,like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on,but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**_

The Golden Trio glanced at Remus when he groaned.

 ** _I looked back . Dodds had disappeared was inside the building at the end of the entrance hall._**

 ** _Okay,I 's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift apparantly that wasn't the plan.I followed her deeper into the I finally caught up to her,we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us,the gallery was empty._**

The tension grew.

 _ **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek was making this weird noise in the back of her throat like without the noise I would've been 's weird being alone with a teacher expecially Mrs. Dodds,something about the way she looked at the frieze as if she wanted to pulverize it...**_

 _ **"You've been giving us problems,honey,"she said**_

 _ **I did the safe thing.**_

"He did the safe thing,"Balise said shocked"he never does the safe thing"

He shocked everyone except the demigods who laughed.

 _ **I said,"Yes,ma'am."**_

 _ **She tugged at the cuffs of her leather jacket.**_

 _ **"Did you really think you would get away with it?"**_

"Get away with what?'Hermione asked trying to figure it out with the entire Ravenclaw table.

 _ **The look in her eyes was beyond mad.**_

 _ **It was evil.**_

 _ **She's a teacher,I thought nervously,it's not like she's going to hurt me.**_

 _ **I said,"I'll -I'll try harder,ma'am."**_

 _ **Thunder shook the building.**_

 _ **"We are not fools,Percy Jackson,"Mrs. Dodds said."it was only a matter of time before we found you and you will suffer less pain."**_

"What is she talking about"Molly said worridly.

Everyone was starting to get worried for the twelve year old boy.

 _ **I didn't know what she was talking about.**_

 _ **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**_

The Great Hall was in laughter.

"He's amazing."Fred laughed out

 _ **Or maybe they realized I'd got my essay Tom Sawyer from the internet.**_

"Of course"Remus sighed

 _ **Without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade or worse make me read the book.**_

 _ **"Well,"she demanded.**_

 _ **"Ma'am,I don't.."**_

 _ **"Your time is up,"she hissed**_

"That wasn't a lot of time."Lavender said

 ** _Then the weirdest thing happened._**

 ** _Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched,turning into jacket melted into large leathery wasn't was a shrivled hag with bat wings and a mouth full of yellow fangs,and she was about to slice me to ribbons._**

Women and girls screamed and the boys looked scared.

Thunder boomed like someone was yelling.

 _ **Then things got even stranger.**_

"How!"Tonks yelled latching onto Remus.

 _ **Mr. Brunner,who had been out in the front of the museum a minute before,wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery,holding a pen in his hand.**_

"What is he going to do with a pen?"Colin Creevy asked sacred

"A lot of things,"Dean whispered

 _ **"What,Ho,Percy!"he shouted and tossed the pen through the air.**_

 _ **Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**_

The girls screamed again.

 ** _With a yelp,I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear.I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air,but when it hit my hand,it wasn't a pen was a sword,Mr. Brunner's bronze sword,which he always used a tournament day._**

 ** _Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes._**

 ** _My knees were hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword._**

 ** _She snarled,"Die,honey!"_**

 ** _MrAnd she flew straight at me._**

 ** _Absolute terror ran though my body._**

 ** _I did the only thing that came naturally:_**

 ** _I swung the sword._**

"How is that natural,it's impossible"Hermione shouted

"It is possible,"Luna said

"No it's not,"She argued

"Granger,just lay off Luna"Balise shouted across the hall.

He shocked everyone again.

 _ **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed through her body as if she were made of !**_

The demigods smirked proudly' _that was there Percy'_

 ** _Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power exploded into yellow powder,vaporized on the spot,leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and chill of evil in the air as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me._**

"At least we know what the title meant,"Tonks said leaning her head on Remus not noticing the glare she was getting.

 _ **I was alone.**_

 _ **There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Brunner wasn't there,nobody was there but hands were still lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**_

Remus shook his head while trying to move away from Tonks.

 _ **Had I imagined the whole thing?**_

 _ **I went back outside.**_

 _ **It had started to rain.**_

"That can't be why it was thundering,"Hermione said to herself

 ** _Grover was sitting by the fountain,a museum map tented over his Bobofit was still standing there soaked from her swim in the fountain,grumbling to her ugly friends,when she saw me,she said,"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."_**

"Who's Mrs. Kerr,"A Hufflepuff asked

 _ **I said,"Who?"**_

 _ **"Our teacher,duh!"**_

 _ **I had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr.I asked Nancy what she was talking just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**_

 _ **He said,"Who?"**_

"What's going on?"Molly asked

 ** _But he paused first and wouldn't look at me,so I thought he was messing with me._**

 ** _"Not funny,man,"I told him,"this serious."_**

 ** _Thunder boomed overhead._**

 ** _I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella,reading his book, as if he never moved._**

 ** _I went over to him._**

 ** _He looked up,a little distracted._**

 ** _"Ah,that would be my bring your own writing utensil in the future,Mr. Jackson."_**

 ** _I handed Mr. Brunner his pen.I hadn't even realized I was still holding it._**

 ** _"Sir,"I said"where is Mrs. Dodds?"_**

 ** _He stared blankly."Who?"_**

 ** _"The other chaperone . Our pre-algerba teacher."_**

 ** _He frowned as sat forward looking mildly concerned._**

 ** _"Percy,there is no Mrs. Dodds on this far as I know,there had never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"_**

"What's going on,are they pulling a prank on her?"Fred asked confused along with the other wizards and witches

Dumbledore passed the book to Minerva.


	3. Socks and New Guests

Minerva read the title.

 ** _Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death_**

"Wow,those must have been some ugly socks,"George said

Everyone laughed except the demigods,who stared at a pale and shaking Remus.

 ** _I was used to the occasional weird experience,but usually they were over twenty four/seven hallucination was more than i could the rest of the school year,the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky,blond woman whom I've never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of field trip-had been out algebra teacher since so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody,just to see if I could trip them up,but they would stare at me like I was psycho._**

"That poor boy,"Molly said

 ** _It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed._**

 _'Grover'_ the demigods thought.

 ** _Almost._**

 ** _But Grover couldn't fool I mention the name Dodds to him,he would hesitate,then claim she didn't I knew he was lying._**

"Grover,just take classes from eleven!"

At this,people turned to look a blushing Madame Pomfrey at the heads table.

"Continue,Minerva,"Severus said smirking.

 ** _Something was going had happened at the museum.I didn't have much time to think about it during the days,but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat._**

The first and second years knew they would have nightmares later.

 ** _The freak weather continued,which didn't help my mood,one night,a thunder storm blew out the windows in my dorm room.A few days later,the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy of the current events we studied in Social Studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year._**

"Grandfather,way to act mature there,"Sybil muttered under her breath

"Tell me about it,all the paperwork,"Severus grumbled lowly

Thunder boomed overhead,startling everyone.

 ** _I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the grades slipped from Ds to Fs.I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.I was sent out into the hall in almost every ,when out English teacher,Mr. Nicoll,asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for the spelling test,I snapped.I called him an old sot.I wasn't sure what it meant,but it sounded good._**

"It means old drunkard,"Remus explained

Everyone laughed.

"So,like our cousin?"Dean asked with a smirk

Remus nodded making the demigods laugh harder and thunder to sound like someone was grumbling.

 ** _The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week,making it official:I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy._**

 ** _Fine,I told fine._**

 ** _I was homesick._**

 ** _I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties._**

Remus growled,remembering what Percy told him.

 ** _And yet...there were things I'd miss about Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window,the Hudson River in the distance,the smell of pine trees.I'd miss Grover,who'd been a good friend,even if he was a little strange.I worried how he'd survive without me next year._**

The females in the hall cooed at his thoughtfulness toward his friend.

 _ **I'd miss Latin class too-Mr Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do exam week got closer,Latin was the only test I studied for.I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.I wasn't sure why,but I started to believe him.**_

 _'Good,'_ the demigods thought _'it is'_

 ** _The evening before my final,I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm._**

Remus and his siblings squeaked.

 ** _The words had started swimming off the page,circling my head,the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards._**

"That's what I go through every time I read,"Remus sighed uphappily

"Then why did they allow you to teach here?"Lucius sneered causing people to jump forgetting he was there.

"I can still read,it just takes longer,"Remus shot back matching his sneer.

 ** _There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs?Forget it.I paced the room,feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt._**

The twins grinned at the new prank idea.

 _ **I remember Mr. Brunner's serious expression,his thousand-year-old eyes.I will accept only the best from you,Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **I took a deep breath.I picked up the mythology book.I'd never asked a teacher for help if I talked to Mr Brunner,he could give me some least I could apologize for the big,fat F I was about to score on his exam.I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty,but Mr Brunner's door was ajar,light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard the voices inside the office,Mr Brunner asked a question,a voice that was definitly Grover's said "...worried about Percy,sir."**_

"Why is he talking about him to Mr Brunner?"someone asked

"It's kind of suspicious,"Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

 _ **I froze.I'm not usually an eavesdropper,but I dare you to try listening if you heat your best friend talking about you with an adult.**_

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _ **I inched closer.**_

Moody nodded,he would make a great Aurour.

 ** _"...alone this summer,"Grover was saying._**

 ** _"I mean a Kindly One in the school!Now that we know for sure,and they know too-"_**

 ** _"We would only make things worse by rushing him,"Mr Brunner said."We need the boy to mature more."_**

"He will never mature,"Severus said fondly.

The Golden Trio heard him.

 _ **"But he doesn't have summer solstice deadline-"**_

 _ **"Will have to be resolved without him him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**_

"It's lucky he didn't or I would have never got to meet him,"Remus whispered moving away from Tonks,having finally removed himself from her.

 ** _"Sir,he saw her..."_**

 ** _"His imagination,"Mr Brunner insisted."The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."_**

 ** _"Sir,I...I can't fail in my duties again."Grover's voice was choked with emotion._**

 ** _"You know what that would mean."_**

"What did he fail,"Arthur wondered

 ** _"You haven't failed,Grover,"Mr Brunner said kindly."I should have seen her for what she was,now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"_**

 ** _The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud._**

"NO,don't give away your position Percy!"Dean whimpered

 ** _Mr. Brunner went silent._**

 ** _My heart hammering,I picked up the book and backed down the hall._**

The demigods shook their heads at Dean and Zacharius' nods of aproval.

 _ **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door,the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair bound teacher,holding something suspiciously like an archer's bow.**_

"Did he have to take out the bow?"Poppy said exasperated.

"Are you okay,Poppy?"Madam Hooch asked

Poppy nodded,blushing.

 ** _i opened the nearest door and slipped inside.A few seconds later I heard the slow clop-clop-clop,like muffled wood blocks then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door.A large,dark shape paused in front of the glass,then moved on.A bead of sweat trickled down my in the hallway,Mr. Brunner spoke._**

 ** _"Nothing,"he murmured,"My nerves haven't been the same since the winter solstice."  
_**

 ** _"Mine neither,"Grover said,"but I could have sworn..."_**

 ** _"Go back to the dorm,"Mr Brunner told him."You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."_**

 ** _"Don't remind me."_**

 ** _The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office._**

 ** _I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever._**

"Good. Wait until you know the coast is clear,"Zacharius said

Dean nodded. Over head thunder rumbled like it agreed. Dean and his Zacharius grinned,

 _'thanks dad,'_ they thought.

 ** _Finally,I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to Grover's dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exams like he had been there all night._**

 ** _"Hey,"he said bleary-eyed,"You going to be ready for this test?"_**

 ** _I didn't answer._**

 ** _"You look awful,"he frowned,"Is everything ok?"_**

 ** _"Just...tired."_**

 ** _I turned so he couldn't read my expression,and went back downstairs to get ready for bed._**

"Can't hide you emotions though,"Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

Remus smiled fondly at his sister.

 ** _I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs.I wanted to believe that I'd imagined the whole thing._**

"He must be so confused,"Molly said before glaring at a chuckling Remus.

"He's always confused,"He said earning snickers from his family,happy he was back to normal.

 ** _But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger._**

"Welcome to my world,"Harry said

"His world is a little more dangerous than yours potter." Severus sneered

Harry glared at his potions proffesor.

 ** _The next afternoon,as I was leaving the three hour Latin exam. My eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled,Mr. Brunner called me back a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before,but that didn't seem to be the problem._**

 ** _"Percy,"he said"don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's for the best."_**

"He sucks at pep talks,"Hannah groaned.

 ** _His tone was kind,but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was talking quietly,the other kids finishing the test could hear,Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips._**

 ** _I mumbled,"Okay,sir"_**

 ** _"I mean..."Mr Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth,like he wasn't sure what to say._**

 ** _"This isn't the right place for was only a matter of time."_**

"He's gonna take it the wrong way."Remus mummered

 ** _My eyes stung._**

 ** _Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class,telling me I couldn't handle saying he believed in me all year,now he's telling me I was destined to get kicked out._**

"He took it the wrong way,"Severus sighed

 ** _"Right,"I said,trembeling_**

 ** _"No,no,"Mr Brunner said."Oh,confound it I'm trying to say...your not normal, 's nothing to be-"_**

"Just made it worse,"Poppy sighed leaning back in her chair

 _ **"Thanks,"I blurted. "Thanks alot,sir,for reminding me"**_

 _ **"Percy-"**_

 _ **But I was already gone.**_

 _ **On the last day of term,I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**_

 _ **The other boys were joking around talking about their vacation of them was going on a hiking trip in was cruising the Carribbean for a were juvenile delinquints,like me,but they were rich juvenile daddies were executives,or ambassadors,or celebrities.**_

Everyone glanced at the Slytherins.

 _ **I was a nobody,from a family of nobodies.**_

"The poor boy. He shouldn't feel that way,"Molly cooed in sympathy

The demigods **_agreed_** silently while thunder boomed overhead.

 _ **They asked me what I was doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the I didn't tell them was I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions and spend my free time worrying where I'd go to school next fall.**_

The demigods sighed,knowing what that was like.

 _ **"Oh,"one of the girls said."That's cool."**_

 _ **They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**_

"They were rude,"Katie Bell said

 ** _The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover,but as it turned out,I'd didn't have 'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had,so there we were,together again,heading into the city._**

"That's kind of creepy,"A Hufflepuff girl said

 ** _During the whole bus ride,Grover kept glancing nervously down the asile,watching the other occurred to me that he always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased,but there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound._**

 ** _Finally,I couldn't stand it anymore._**

 ** _I said,"Looking for Kindly Ones?"_**

"That scared him,"Dean said, laughing

 _ **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat.**_

 _ **"Wha-What do you**_ **m** **ean?"**

 _ **I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**_

"No, don't admit to a crime."the twins moaned

 _ **Grover's eye twitched,"How much did you hear?"**_

 _ **"Oh...not 's the summer solstice deadline?"**_

 _ **He winced."Look,Percy...I was just worried for you,see?I mean,hallucinating about demon math teachers..."**_

 _ **"Grover"**_

 _ **"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds,and..."**_

 _ **"Grover,you're a really,really bad liar,"**_

 _ **His ears turned pink.**_

"We're giving him lying lessons even if we're threatened,"Zacharius said

Molly made a choking sound at the satement.

 ** _From his shirt pocket,he fished out a grubby business card."Just take this,okay?In case you need me this summer."_**

 ** _The card was in fancy script,_**

The Greeks groaned in annoyance.

"I hate those cards,"Hannah shouted

The Romans chuckled at the cousins distain while the wizards frowned in confusion.

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Keeper**_

 _ **Half-Blood Hill**_

 _ **Long Island,New York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

The Greeks smiled at the mention or their home.

"We have a landline"Dean said with a glint in his eyes

"Why would you name a hill that?"Hermione said wonder why she never heard of it

 _ **"What's Half-"**_

 _ **"Don't say it out loud."He yelped"That's my um...summer address."**_

 _ **My heart had a summer home I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others in Yancy.**_

 _ **"Okay,"I said glumly,"so,like,if I want to come visit your mansion."**_

 _ **He nodded. "Or...or you need me."**_

 _ **"Why would I need you?"**_

"That's harsh," Ginny said with a frown.

 ** _It came out harsher than I meant it to._**

 ** _Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple."Look,Percy,the truth is,I kind of have to protect you."_**

 ** _I stared at him._**

 ** _All year long,I'd gotten in fights,keeping bullies away from him.I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without here he was acting like he was the one who defended me._**

 ** _"Grover,"I said,"what are you protecting me from?"_**

"Things we wish didn't exist,"Remus sighed moving away from Tonks again.

His family agreed with him.

 ** _There was huge grinding noise under our feet,black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment,the driver announced that we'd all have to get and I filled outside with everyone else._**

Remus started to feel uneasy.

 ** _We were on a stretch of country road,no place you'd notice if you didn't break down our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars._**

Hannah growled at this.

 _ **On the other side,across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat,was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**_

Remus was getting worried.

 ** _The stuff on sale looked really good:heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples,walnuts and apricots,jugs of cider in a claw foot tub full of were no customers,just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree,knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen._**

The demigods paled and Remus looked close to being sick.

 _ **I mean those socks were the size of sweaters,but they were clearly lady on the right knitted one of lady on the left knitted the lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**_

 _ **All three women looked ancient,with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather,silver hair tied back in white bandannas,bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**_

The demigods noticed Remus looking sick and kept an eye on him.

 _ **The weirdest thing was,they seemed to be looking right at me.**_

A soft ' _thud'_ and a small bark drew everyone's attention to Remus,who passed ,the dog,Poppy and Luna ran over.

"What happened?"Tonks asked worriedly.

"He fainted from anxiety,"Poppy said,now trying to wake him up while Luna held his hand.

"This must be so hard for him,"she said softly

Poppy nodded finally getting Remus up.

"What happened,"Remus muttered looking at all the worried faces

"You passed out,love,"Tonks said

Remus grimaced at the the help of Luna and Poppy,he got up and took his seat and Tonks now sitting by him.

 ** _I looked at Grover to say something about this and saw the blood had drained from his nose was twitching._**

 ** _"Grover?"I said "Hey,man-"_**

 ** _"Tell me they're not looking at are,aren't they."_**

"Why is he so freaked out about three old ladies?"Seamus asked

"I'm not sure but I know I heard about three old ladies somewhere before,"Hermione replied

 ** _"Yeah,weird,huh?You think those socks would fit me?"_**

"Don't joke like that,"Remus hissed close to fainting again,Luna holding him up

The demigods nodded,faces white in fear

 _ **"Not funny, funny at all."**_

"It's not,"The demigods shouted

Fudge glanced at Dumbledore and saw he was just as confused.

 ** _The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver,long bladed,like shears.I heard Grover catch his breath._**

"It's the Fates,"Hermione breathed figuring out that part of the mystery.

"The what?"Ron asked

"The Fates were three sisters,who spun your life,measured how long you lived and cut the cord when you died,"she said"but their myths,"

Everyone paled.

"To you they are,"Luna glared at the busy haired bookworm while holding onto her older brother.

 ** _"We're getting on the bus,"He told me."come on."_**

 ** _"What?"I said "It's a thousand degrees in there."_**

 ** _"Come on!"he pried open the door and climbed inside,I stayed back._**

The tension rose.

 ** _Across the road,the old ladies were still watching middle one cut the yarn,and I swear I could hear the snip across the four lanes of traffic._**

Everyone was shaky and blacked out again. Luna rushed to wake him up.

"How is he still alive,"Severus breathed paler than normal hearing about his cousin.

Luna got Remus awake with Tonks' help and onto a now padded seat to lay on.

"Maybe it wasn't his,"A Ravenclaw suggested

"That's worse,"Remus said

 _ **Her two friends balled up the electric blue socks,leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or the rear of the bus,the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered and roared to life.**_

 _ **The passengers cheered.**_

 _ **"Darn right,"yelled the driver he slapped the bus with his hat,"Everyone back on board!"**_

 _ **Once we got going,I stated feeling feverish,as if I had caught the didn't look much better,he was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**_

 _ **"Grover?"**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **"What are you not telling me?"**_

"Everything,"Theo Nott breathed from his place at Slytherin table

 ** _He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve._**

 ** _"Percy,what did you see back at the fruit stand?"_**

 ** _"You mean the old ladies?What about them man?They're not like...Mrs. Dodds are they?"_**

"Much worse,"Hannah said

 _ **His expression was hard to read,but I got the feeling the fruit stand ladies were much much worse than Mrs. said,"Just tell me what you saw."**_

 _ **"The middle one took out her scissors and she cut the yarn."**_

 _ **He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers,that might have been crossing himself,but it wasn' was something else,something almost-older.**_

 _ **"You saw her snip the cord."**_

 _ **"Yeah so?"but even as I said it ,I knew it was a big deal.**_

 _ **"This is not happening,"Grover mumbled**_

 _ **He started chewing his thumb."I don't want this to be like the last time."**_

 _ **"What last time,"**_

 _ **"Always sixth never get past sixth grade."**_

"He needs to stop thinking about that,"Remus said from his position across Luna's lap.

 ** _"Grover,"I said,because he was really starting to scare me,"what are you talking about?"_**

 ** _"Let me walk you home form the bus me."_**

 ** _This seemed like a strange request to me but I promised he could._**

 ** _"Is this like a supersition or something?"I asked_**

 ** _No answer._**

 ** _"Grover-that snipping of the that mean that somebody is going to die?"_**

 ** _He looked at me mournfully,like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin._**

Before Minerva could pass the book to Fudge,a voice spoke up.

"I like gray tulips,"a male voice said.

Remus snapped into a sitting position at the sound of the familiar voice, turned to look at the group of people standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. A man with messy black hair and sea-green eyes stood in the front.

"Hi,I'm Percy Lupin. Remus' husband."


	4. So close to the truth

Everyone froze in was the one to break the silence.

"You have a husband,"She shouted and stared at Remus.

Remus nodded and shot out of his seat. Reaching the group at the entrance, he picked up his husband and spun him around,laughing the entire time.

"What?No hugs from anyone else,that's messed up."a Latino elf said sarcastically.

The demigods laughed before following Remus' footsteps to greet the wizards were shocked to see Severus,Theo,and Balise were over soon as the laughter died down,Dumbledore stood.

"Would the new arrivals please introduce themselves,"He asked

They nodded and the Latino elf stepped up grinning.

"I'm Leo Valdez,"He said

He stepped back and a blond,blue eyed man took his place.

"I'm Jason Grace,"he said and stepped back and a young woman with choppy black hair and the same electric blue eyes as Jason was next.

"I'm Thalia,just Thalia,Jason's sister,"She said and a beautiful choppy brown haired woman stepped forward with kalediascope eyes.

"I'm Piper Grace,Jason's wife."she said much to every males dissapointment.

An buff Asian guy and a woman with curly brown hair and golden eyes came up.

"I'm Frank Zhang and this is my wife Hazel."

A short man with black hair and eyes came up last.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo,"He said

The demigods and the new ones went to the couch Dumbledore conjured up and sat began to read as the demigods settled.

 ** _Grover unexpectedly loses his pants_**

Everyone laughed at the title.

"So,Percy,is something you want to tell us,"Leo said wiggling his eyebrows then ducking a swing form Percy only to get whacked by Remus.

Nico giggled at Leo's cute pout.

 _'Did I just think Leo was cute.'_

 ** _Confession time:I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal._**

"You shouldn't have done that,"Molly reprimanded

"I don't know you and your not my mother,"Percy said confused

Molly blushed.

 _ **I know,I was Grover was freaking me out,looking at me like a was a dead man,muttering "Why does this always happen?"and "Why does it always have to be the sixth grade?"**_

"I can see why you ditched him,"Fred said

 ** _Whenever he got upset,Grover's bladder acted I wasn't surprised when,as soon as we got off the bus,he made me promise to wait and then made a beeline for the of waiting,I grabbed my suitcase and caught the first taxi uptown._**

 ** _"East One-hundred-and-fourth and first,"I told the driver_**

"I don't live there anymore,"Percy said looking at the twins' faces

He had too much experience with the Stolls.

 ** _A word about my mother,before you meet her._**

"Amazing,"Frank shouted

"A wonderful mother,"Piper added with a grin

"Awesome,"The Grace siblings said

"Great cook,"Nico and Leo said together with a blush

"For a mortal,she had the heart of every house,"Severus said with a wide smile.

He shocked everyone.

"No words can describe her,"Percy and Remus said together.

The others nodded in agreement while the wizards were shocked of what they thought of this muggle woman.

 _ **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,which proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**_

The younger demigods nodded while looking at their older cousins.

 ** _Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her._**

Curses were muttered to boomed overhead and the wizards looked up.

Meanwhile,Tonks glared at Percy,who was snuggled up to Remus.

 _ **She wanted to be a novelist,so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative writing her uncle got cancer and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of he died,she was left with no money,no family,and no diploma.**_

The demigods looked sad for the woman they all thought of as a mother.

 ** _The only good break she ever had was meeting my dad._**

 ** _I don't have any memories of him,just this sort of warm glow,maybe the barest trace of a smile._**

"You lucky he came and visited you,"Theo mumbled

Percy nudged him affectionetly.

 ** _My mom didn't like to talk about him because it makes her has no pictures._**

 ** _See,they weren't told me he was rich and important,and their relationship was a one day,he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey and he never came back._**

There were many outraged cries form the witches.

"You poor dear,"Molly said"with a horrible father like that."

"He is not horrible so be quiet you don't know a thing about me or my family,"Percy snapped at her

 ** _Lost at sea,my mom told at sea._**

"Your mom is amazing,Percy,"Dean said in awe"she just lied with the truth in it."

"Better than what my mom said,"Zachrius said" _Your father's doing time_ "

 _ **She worked odd jobs,took night classes to get her high school diploma and raised me on her never complained or got even I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**_

"That's an understatement,"Remus scoffed

Percy whacked him in the arm.

 ** _Finally,she married Gabe Ugliano,who was nice for the first thirty seconds we knew him,then showed his true colors as a world class jerk,when I was young,I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe.I'm sorry but it's the guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza in gym shorts._**

"If it wasn't for his smell..."Remus trailed off hugging his mate close to him.

The wolf in him purred in conteintment.

 ** _Between the two of us,we made my mom's life pretty way Smelly Gabe treated her,_**

The demigods eyes hardened at the thought of him hurting their mother.

 ** _the way he and I got along...well,when I got home is a good example._**

Percy tensed at the thought of Remus finding out one of his secrets.

 ** _I walked into our little apartment,hoping my mom would be home from Smelly Gabe was in the living room,playing poker with his television blared and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet._**

Remus looked at his husband,feeling him tremble in his arms.

 ** _Hardly looking up,he said around his cigar,_**

 ** _"So,you're home."_**

 ** _"Where's my mom"_**

 ** _"Working,"he said "you got any cash?"_**

"HE ASKED YOU FOR MONEY,"Molly shouted

Remus held his ears in pain while Percy glared at the red headed matrich.

"Could you shut hurting his ears,"He hissed

 _ **That was welcome to see has your life been the last six months?Gabe had put on looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store had about three hairs on his head,all combed over his bald scalp,as if it made him handsome or something.**_

The girls looked sick.

 ** _He managed the Electronics mega-mart in Queens,but he stayed home most of the time.I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept collecting paychecks,spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous,and on beer,of beer. Whenever I was home,he expected me to provide his gambling funds._**

Remus' storm gray eyes narrowed.

 _ **He called it "our little secret".Meaning,if I told my mom,he would punch my lights out.**_

The room was demigods were staring at Remus,whose eyes were bleeding amber.

"He would do what,"he growled.

Percy was trying to calm him down when he asked:

"Did he hit you?"

Percy hesitated before nodding Hades broke lose demigods Remus' siblings were surrounding him trying to calm him down while his eyes glowed it's wolfish amber and his magic sparked off of him and Zachrius were keeping Hannah,who was growing thick vines from the ground and Bailse,whose eyes were and Sybil had a golden glow around them as they tried to hold in the power of the sun,shadows and ghosts were going crazy thanks to Severus and Nico while gems sprouted from the ground around had white hot flames surrounding him while Piper tried to calm was with Jason and Thalia who had lightning sparking off weather outside was no better. The lake and sky whipped around and the sun finally had enough.

"CALM DOWN,"he shouted"I'm 's gone."

"He's going to be punished,"Severus snarled"No one hurts you and gets away with it"

The demigods and thunder sat back down not noticing the stunned wizards. Fudge broke out of his shock and went back to reading.

 ** _"I don't have any cash,"I said_**

 ** _He raised a greasy eyebrow._**

 ** _Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound,which was surprising,since his own smell could have covered up everything else._**

 ** _"You took a taxi from the bus station,"he said"Probably paid with a six or seven bucks in somebody expects to live under this roof,he ought to carry his own I right,Eddie?"_**

The demigods growled. Percy didn't deserve this.

 _ **Eddie,the super of the apartment building,looked at me with a twinge of sympathy."Come on,Gabe."He said"The kid just got here."**_

 _ **"Am I right?"Gabe repated**_

 _ **Eddie scowled into his bowl of other two guys passed gas in harmony.**_

Buckets appeared for those who puked.

 ** _"Fine,"I said.I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table."I hope you lose."_**

"He lost alright,"Percy smirked."he lost big time."

 _ **"Your report card came,brain boy!"He shouted after me."I wouldn't act so snooty!"**_

 _ **I slammed the door to my room,which really wasn't my the school months it was Gabe's "study".**_

"Yeah,right,"Luna snarled.

 ** _He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines,but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet,leaving his muddy boots on my window sill,and doing his best to make the place smell like his smelly colonge and cigars and stale beer.I dropped my suitcase on the sweet 's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds or the sound of that old lady's shears snipping the yarn._**

Remus paled and tightened his grip on Percy.

 _ **But as soon as I thought that,my legs felt weak.I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he made me promise I wouldn't go home without him.A sudden chill rolled through me.I felt someone-something-was looking for me right now,maybe pounding it's way up the stairs,growing long horrible talons.**_

"Remus,can't breath,"Percy gasped out as his husband released his grip.

 ** _Then I heard my mom's voice."Percy"_**

The demigods smiled and relaxed at the mention of the surrogate mother.

 ** _She opened the door,and my fears mother could make me feel good just by walking into a eyes sparkle and change color in the smile is as warm as a 's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair,but I never think of her as she looks at me,it's like she's seeing all the good things about me and none of the bad._**

"The perfect description of mom,"Severus said making the demigods grin and the wizards freeze in shock again.

 _ **I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word word to anyone not even me or Gabe.**_

"The woman is a saint,"Fred breathed

 ** _"Oh,Percy,"she hugged me tight"I can't believe you've grown since Christmas!"_**

 ** _Her red-and-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world:Chocolate,licorice,and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand 'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples."The way she always did when I came home._**

Most of the boys were demigods grinned at what she did for them,and still did.

 ** _We sat together on the edge of the I attacked the blueberry sour strings,she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my didn't mention anything about me getting didn't seem to care about was I okay?Was her little boy doing alright?_**

The women were smiling sweetly at Percy,who was grinning.

 _ **I told her she was smothering me,and to lay off and all that,but seceretly,I was really,really glad to see the other room,Gabe yelled,"Hey,Sally-how about some bean dip huh?"**_

Remus started muttering curses in Ancient Greeks stared wide-eyed at him.

"Remmy,"Percy Shouted"that's illegal"

"So,"He shot back.

The wizards stared at the werewolf in scowled at the nickname.

 ** _I gritted my teeth._**

 ** _My mom was the nicest lady in the should've been married to a millionare,not some jerk like Gabe._**

"Or god,"Luna said

Percy grinned at his sister in law.

 ** _For her sake,I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy.I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion.I'd lasted almost the whole year this time.I'd made some new friends.I'd done pretty well in honestly,the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said.I liked Yancy Academy.I really did.I put such a good spin on the year,I almost conviced myself.I started chocking up,thinking about Grover and Mr. Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so that trip to the museum..._**

"You didn't tell her did you,"Leo said

Percy glared at him playfully.

 _ **"What?"my mom eyes tugged at my conscience,trying to pull out the secrets."Did something scare you?"**_

 _ **"No,mom"**_

"You shouldn't lie to your mother,"Molly repremaned.

"Ypur not my mother,"Percy said irritated.

 ** _I felt bad about lying.I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn but I thought it would sound stupid..._**

 ** _She pursed her knew I was holding back,but she didn't push me._**

 ** _"I have a surprise for you,"She said "we're going to the beach,"_**

 ** _My eyes widened."Montauk?"_**

The demigods smiled at their favorite beach.

"The only beach I can get you to swim at,"Percy said looking at his cousins.

"We should go there again,"Severus said grinning,showing his bone white teeth after having taken the glamour off his teeth,hair and nose shocked his students at the sudden change in looks.

 _ **"Three nights-same cabin."**_

 _ **"When?"**_

 _ **She smiled."As soon as I get changed."**_

 _ **I couldn't believe mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers,because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**_

"More like spent it all,"Frank and Jason spat

 ** _Gabe appeared at the door and growled,_**

 ** _"Bean dip,Sally?Didn't you hear me?"_**

 ** _I wanted to punch him,but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal:be nice to Gabe for a little until she was ready for we would get out of here._**

 ** _"I was on my way,Honey,"she told Gabe."We were just talking about the trip."_**

 _ **Gabe's eyes got small."The trip?You mean you were serious about theat?"**_

 _ **"I knew it,"I muttered."He won't let us go."**_

 ** _"Of course he will,"My mom said evenly."Your step-father is just worried about 's ,"She added."Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip.I'll make him enough seven layer dip for the whole .Sour works."_**

"She shouldn't have to use bribery,"Molly hissed

"For once,I agree with you,"Poppy added

 _ **Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip...it comes out of your clothes budget,right?"**_

Thunder booed as if a woman was blushed knowing who it was.

 ** _"Yes,honey,"my mother said._**

 ** _"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."_**

Percy snorted and the memory of what happened to the mentioned car.

 ** _Gabe scratched his double chin."Maybe if you hurry with the seven layer dip...and maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."_**

"You funded it,"Theo one treated his brother-in-law like that.

 ** _Maybe if I kicked you in your soft spot,I make you sing soprano for a week._**

"Did you,"Nico asked egerly with a glint in his eyes that made Leo shiver.

"No,"Percy laughed as Nico pouted.

 ** _But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him did she put up with this guy?I wanted to did she care what he thought?_**

"He's the reason I didn't die,"Percy mumbled.

The wizards looked at him worriedly.

 ** _"I'm sorry,"I muttered."I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker go back to it right now."_**

 ** _Gabe's eyes tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement._**

 ** _"Yeah,whatever,"He decided_**

 ** _He went back to his game._**

 ** _"Thank you,Percy,"my mom said,"Once we get to Montauk,we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me,okay?"_**

 ** _For a moment,I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover's during the bus ride-as if my mom felt an odd chill in the air._**

"You should have told her,"Dean said

 ** _But then her smile returned,and I figured I must have been ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven layer dip._**

 ** _An hour later we were ready to leave._**

"Good,I couldn't stand that mortal,"Severus muttered

Percy smile at his twin brother-like cousin and hugged smiled and hugged back.

"Why would he hug that git,"Ron breathed

"I didn't know he could smile."Harry said

"Why would he say mortal like he wasn't,"Hermione said to herself as she tried to figure out the rest of the mystery.

 _ **Gabe took a break form his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car.**_

"He could have helped,"Arthur said

 _ **He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important,his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend.**_

"That man is horrible,"Minerva muttered

The females agreed.

 _ **"Not a scratch on this car,brain boy,"he warned me as I loaded the last bag."Not one little scratch."**_

"Like he'd be driving at twelve,"Molly muttered

"Yeah,I didn't want to drive that crap Camaro,"Percy said

"You'd probably drive it into a tree,"Remus grinned,yelping when he whacked him.

"That reminds me of the time Harry and Ron drove a flying car into the Whomping Willow,"Fred shouted

Remus whipped his head towards Harry's direction where he was trying to hide.

"Harry,you are so grounded,"He shouted

Everyone laughed.

"You sound like a dad,"Leo teased

Remus glared at him,his grey eyes dark.

"I'll shut up,"he said quickly

The demigods laughed.

 ** _Like I'd be the one driving,I was that didn't matter to a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job,he'd find away to blame me._**

 ** _Watching him lumber back to the apartment building,I got so mad I did something I can't Gabe reached the doorway,I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus,a sort of warding-off-evil gesture,a clawed hand over my heart,then a shoving motion toward screen door slammed shut so hard it wacked him in the but and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon._**

"You were powerful even then,"Thalia said stunned

"Did she really just say that?"Percy asked Remus in a whisper

He else was roaring with laughter.

 ** _Maybe it was just the wind,or some freak accident with the hinges,but I didn't stay long enough to find out.I got into the Camaro and told my mom to step on rental cabin was on the south shore,way out at the tip of Long was a little pastel box with faded curtains,half sunken into the were always sand in the sheet and spiders in the cabinets._**

Remus,Luna and Theo shuddered at the mention.

 ** _And most of the time the sea was to cold to swim in._**

 ** _I loved the place._**

"That's shocking,"Severus said sarcastically.

 ** _We'd been going there since I was a mom had been going even longer,she never exactly said,but I knew why the beach was special to was the place where she met my dad._**

Percy smiled at the mention of his father while in the back Molly growled.

 ** _As we got closer to Montauk,she seemed to grow younger,years of worry and work disappearing from her eyes turned the color of the got there at sunset,opened all the cabin windows and went through our usual cleaning walked on the beach,fed blue corn chips to the seagulls,and munched on blue jelly beans,blue salt water taffy and all the other free samples my mom brought from work._**

"What's with all the blue food,it can't be healthy,"Molly said

Percy glared at the woman.

 _ **I guess I should explain the blue ,Gabe had once told my mom there was no such had this fight,which seemed like a really small thing at the ever since,my mom went out of her way to eat baked blue birthday cakes,she mixed blueberry smoothies,she bought blue corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the -along with keeping her maiden name,Jackson,rather than calling her self Mrs. Ugliano- was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by did have a rebellious streak,like me.**_

"So,you get it from your dad and your mom,"Nico said

Percy smirked.

"Then how are you still alive,"She snickered

The other's laughed at Percy's face.

 ** _When it got dark,we made a roasted hot dogs and told me stories about when she was a kid,back before her parents died in a plane crash._**

"Really, dad,"Jason and Thalia groaned

The others muttered insults to boomed as if it were irritated.

 ** _She told me about the books she wanted to write someday,when she had enough money to quit the candy ,I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-my father._**

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE MAN?"Molly screeched.

Remus grabbed his ears in his chance,Percy stood up and stalked over to the woman.

"I'm only going to say this talking bad about my father,you don't know him or me so you have nothing to stop shouting so loud you're hurting my husband's you don't,I have no problem hitting a woman,"He hissed before turning around and walking back to his seat.

Molly sat shocked in her seat,eyes wide while her youngest children glared at the Prince of the oldest and her husband kept quiet as they knew she deserved it.

 ** _Mom's eyes went all misty.I figured she would tell the same things she always did,but I never got tired of hearing them._**

"My dad never told me anything about my mother,"Nico whimpered

 ** _"He was kind,Percy,"she said."Tall,handsome,and gentle, have his black hair, you know and his green eyes."_**

"You look like a clone of your father,really,"Jason said

 _ **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag."I wish he could see you, would be so proud."**_

"He is,"Hazel said

Thunder boomed as if it were grinned.

 ** _I wondered how she could say was so great about me?A dyslexic,hyperactive boy with a D+ report card,kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years._**

"You're also brave,kind hearted and would die for your family,"Luna said

"You're the best cousin ever,like a brother,"Nico,Severus,Jason and Thalia stated together.

"An amazing leader and husband,"Remus added

"Anyone would be proud of you,"They chorused

Percy was blushing red when they wizards were surprised by their consideration.

"He sounds like you personality wise,"Ron whispered to Harry,who nodded.

 _ **"How old was I?,"I asked,"I mean...when he left?"**_

 _ **She watched the flames."He was only with me for one summer,but he never saw had to leave before you were born."**_

 _ **I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ...something about my father.A warm glow.A smile.**_

"He visited me when my mom didn't know,"Percy said

"But your mom said he didn't,"Hermione started to argue but stopped at the sight of Luna and Remus' narrowed gray eyes.

 _ **I had always assumed he had knew me as a mom had never said it outright,but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage,for not having the guts to marry my 'd left us,and we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**_

Molly nodded before stopping at the glares from the demigods.

 _ **"Are you going to send me away again?"I asked her."To another boarding school?"**_

 _ **She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**_

 _ **"I don't know,honey,"her voice was heavy."I think...I think we'll have to do something."**_

 _ **"Because you don't want me around?"**_

"Perseus Jackson,"The demigods yelled

"I know,I know I shouldn't have said that."

 _ **I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**_

"You should,"Poppy said

 _ **My mom's eyes welled with took my hand and squeezed it tight."Oh,Percy,no.I have to, your own good.I have to send you away."**_

 _ **Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner said-that it was the best for me to leave Yancy.**_

 _ **"Because I'm not normal."I said**_

 _ **"You say that as if that's a bad thing, you don't realize how important you are.I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away.I thought you were safe."**_

 ** _"Safe from what?"_**

"That's what we all want to know,"A Hufflepuff said

 ** _She meet my eyes and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird,scary things that had ever happened to me,some of which I'd tried to third grade,a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the the teachers threatened to call the police,he went away growling,but no one believed me when I told them that under the broad brimmed hat,the man only had one eye right in the middle of his head._**

"Dad sent him to check on me,"Percy said

 ** _Before that-a really early memory,I was in pre-school, and a teacher's assistant accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp,scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands._**

"Like Hercules,"Hermione said

Noises of disgust rose from the demigods.

"Please don't say that, that guy's a jerk,"Percy grummbled in disgust.

 _ **In every single school,something creepy happened,something unsafe,and I was forced to move.I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand,and at the art museum about my weird hallucination that I sliced my math teacher into dust with a I couldn't make myself tell her.I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip on Montauk,and I didn't want that.**_

"That would put you in danger,"Mad-eye said for the first time."CONSTANT VIGILANCE,"

Remus winced and Percy got tired.

"Would you all please stop with the keeps hurting Remus' ears."

Severus grinned mockingly."Does the little baby need Percy to take care of him."

Remus glared at him and reached over to swat at his laughing Roman Gryffindors and Slytherins were shocked along with the black dog at their playfullness and Severus laughing.

 _ **"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could,"my mom said."They told me that was a there's only one other option,Percy-the place your father wanted to send I just...I just can't stand to do it."**_

"It's one of the only safe places for people like us,"Zachrius said.

 _ **"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**_

 _ **"Not a school,"she said softly."A summer camp."**_

 _ **My head was would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born-talk to my mom about a summer camp?And if it were so important,why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**_

 _ **"I'm sorry,Percy,"she said,seeing the look in my eyes."But I can't talk about it.I-I couldn't send you to that might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**_

 ** _"For good?But it's only a summer camp..."_**

 ** _She turned toward the fire and I knew from her expression that if I asked her anymore questions she would start to night I had a vivid dream._**

"I hate your dreams."Thaila said

The others agreed.

 _ **It was storming on the beach,and two beautiful animals,a white horse and a golden eagle,were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**_

The demigods groaned in annoyance.

 _ **The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with it's huge horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's they fought,the ground rumbled,and a monsterous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth,goading the animals to fight harder.**_

"You were already dreaming of him."Remus breathed in

 ** _I ran toward them,knowing I had to stop them from killing each other,but I was running in slow motion.I know I would be to late.I saw the eagle dive down,it's beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes,and I screamed "No!"_**

"Grandfather,"the big three whispered in Greek and Latin.

The others looked worried at this.

 ** _I woke with a ,it was really storming,the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down were no horse or eagle on the beach,just lighting making false daylight,and twenty foot waves pounding dunes like the next thunderclap,my mom sat up,eyes wide and said "Hurricane."_**

"But it's not Hurricane season,"Hermione said confused

"It doesn't matter,if he's angry it's a hurricane,"Percy said

 ** _I knew that was Island never sees Hurricanes this early in the the ocean seemed to have the roar of the wind,I heard a distant below,an angry,tortured sound that made my hair stand on a much closer noise,like mallets in the sand.A desperate voice-someone yelling,pounding on our cabin door._**

"He found you,"Piper said

 ** _My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring he wasn't...he wasn't exactly Grover._**

"What does that mean,"Ron asked

 _ **"Searching all night,"he gasped."What were you thinking?"**_

 _ **My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover,but of why'd he come.**_

 _ **"Percy,"she said shouting to be heard over the rain."What happened at school?What didn't you tell me?"**_

 _ **I was frozen,looking at Grover.I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**_

 _ **"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!"he yelled."It's right behind me!Didn't you tell her?"**_

"What does that mean,"Harry said

"Oh Zeus and all the gods,"Luna said immediately."Same as Oh dear Merlin."

The wizards nodded in understanding.

 ** _I was too shocked to register that he cursed in Ancient Greek,and I understood him perfectly._**

"You speak Greek,"Ernie McMillian said

"We all do,"The Greeks said

 ** _I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the Grover didn't have his pants on and where his legs should be...where his legs should be..._**

 ** _My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before." me now!"_**

 ** _I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand and Mrs. Dodds,and my mom stared at me,her face deathly pale in the flashes of grabbed her purse,tossed me my rain jacket and said,"Get to the of !"_**

 ** _Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running was trotting,shaking his shaggy hindquarters and suddenly his story a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me.I understand how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked._**

"What do you mean,"Terry Boot yelled frustrated.

 _ **Because where his feet should be,there were no were cloven hooves.**_

"What!"Everyone shouted.

Remus winced again as his ears started to glared at them before Umbridge opened her mouth.

"He's a filthy halfbreed"

The demigods froze and turned to her with eyes filled with cold fury.

"What did you say,"Thalia hissed.

"I called him a filthy halfbreed."

Just before she could be attacked,a flash of light stopped everyone and a note fell into Frank's picked it up and read it.

"Sirius Black can come out of hiding."

Everyone screamed when the black dog turned into Sirius Black.

Authors note

Hello all my wonderful reader,thanks for reading but before I post anything else I have a few things to say. First off since I've been forgetting to do this,I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, any and all rights go to the writer J. and Rick Riordian.

Second I've been noticing some mistakes in my story and I know you have too and I can't seem to fix it so if you bear with me I will not be posting until I get that fixed if any others have had the same problem feel free to message me about it and anyway I can fix it's something that can not be fixed I'll resume posting.


End file.
